Half-Blood High
by PiperGrace101
Summary: The last thing the students the rival schools Half-Blood High and Jupiter Academy expect is for both schools to become one. Follow the Seven as they struggle through Senior Year and try to heal the rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood High

_ _Hi! This is my first story so please don't judge me if it's terrible ;) And one more thing please take some time at the end of the chapter to write a review. Thank you and enjoy the story!_

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Annabeth woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping obnoxiously. She slowly reached out and turned her alarm off and started to fall asleep again. But as soon as she closed her eyes her dad knocked on her door, "Annabeth honey? Time to get up, it's your first day of school you don't want to be late." he called. Annabeth groaned, as much as she like reading and making blueprints for buildings she would make some day, Annabeth wasn't ready to start school, espacially a new boarding school her dad had decided to ship her off to.

Eventually she got up and managed to sleepily get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast.

Downstairs sitting at the kitchen counter was her dad, sipping his coffe and reading the morning paper, he looked up and saw her "Good morning sweetie, ready for your first day of school?"

"Mhm." Annabeth mumbled.

She sat down and starting munching on her cereal when she saw the brochure for her new school she grabbed it and started flipping through the pages;

 _Half-Blood High_

 _Send your child off to the perfect High School, where we make sure your child is probably cared for with fully furnished three room dorms and only the best teacher's. We also have electives like combat, archery_

Combat? Archery? Annabeth raised her eyebrows, those were some strange electives.

She closed the brochure and decided to not get weirded out by school before she even got to school.

"You ready to go?" Her dad yelled from the front door. "Hold on let me grab my suitcase." she yelled back.

She put her cereal bowl in the sink and grabbed her suitcase and backpack wich were sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She went outside and put her suitcase in the trunck of her dad's black Mercedes. She saw her dad already in the car waiting for her and she jumped in the passenger seat. And they drove off, it was going to be a long drive from Manhatten to Long Island, were the boarding school was located.


	2. Chapter 2

Half-Blood High

 _Ok here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it._

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"Percy! Wake up your going to be!" Perc's mom yelled from the kitchen. Percy opened his eyes and slowly got up and got dressen the he sleepily stumbled into the kitchen.

In the kitchen pancakes filled the air with a delicious sent and sitting on the kitchen counter was a big stack of blue pancakes. "Thank's mom! Your the best!" Percy said. "Well since your going away, this will be the last chance to eat blue pancakes" Percy's mom replied. "But you will visit during the holiday's right?"

"Of course mom."

Percy looked over at the clock hanging above the sink and cursed "I'm late!"

" Percy, no cursing!" his mom exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Percy yelled running towards the front and grabbing his duffelbag and backpack and rushing out the front door.

As soon as he got outside he sprinted towards the bus stop. The bus was already there, Percy ran as fast as he could towards the bus and jumped onto it right as the doors of the bus closed. Percy put in his headphones and leaned against the doors. After a few stops Percy's best friend Leo got onto the bus with his suitcase.

"Hey man how you' been?" Leo said.

"I'm good, you?" he answered

"Good, you ready for Senior Year?"

"Not at all but I guess we have to."

"Yup." Leo said as he took out some wires and started fiddling with them.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the school, they got out of the bus and headed towards the big grand entrance that read Half-Blood High. In front of the entrance was a table with a bunch of papers neatly stacked on top of each other. A redheaded girl wearing a white tanktop and jeans with marker drawn all over them was handing the papers out.

"Well I guess we should talk to her." Leo said

Percy answered "Yeah let's go."

They walked over to her and she said with forced cheerfullness "Hi! Welcome to Half-Blood High! My name is Rachel! I will be your guidance counsler! Please tell me your names so I can give you your info sheet, this sheet will have all your classes on them and your dorm room!"

"Umm..."Percy said, his brain was still trying to process what she had said. "My name's Percy Jackson." he managed to say. "Hmm Percy Jackson ok!" she started going through the papers. "Aha here we go." she said handing him a paper with his name written in big letters on the top. "And your name?"she said looking at Leo.

"Leo hotstuff Valdez." he said with a grin on his face.

The girl Rachel rolled her eyes, the cheerfullness mask gone. She gave him his paper without looking at him and said mostly to Percy "Well! Here you go! Have fun!"

"Thank you." Percy said and they walked away.

"Man that girl is way to happy." Leo said

"Yeah, let's hope we don't see her often." Percy answered.

Leo laughed and said "Now where were the dorms?"

 _Hopefully not to bad :P Leave a review and please tell me what who you would like to see in the story and what i should improve._


	3. Chapter 3

Half-Blood High

 _Someone suggested that I make the chapters longer and I'm sorry that they are short, I'm still learning but I will still try to make them longer! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Piper POV

Piper got out of her dad's car and shut the door, the driver's window rolled down and her dad poked his head out, "Bye honey, I'm really going to miss you." he said.

"Bye dad, have fun shooting your movie." she answered and walked away without waiting for a response. Her dad, the famous Tristan Mclean, was going away to shoot a new movie in Australia for 6 months and Piper was never going to be able to see him during the holiday's, she tried not to think about it and think of other things, like she was finally going to see her best friend Annabeth again. She walked towards the entrance of Half-Blood High. At the she was handed a paper with all the information about her classes and her dormroom number. As she walked towards the dorm building she noticed allot of people wearing jackets with the rival school, Jupiter Academy logo on it.

What are Jupiter Academy students doing on school grounds she thought and why do they also have suitcases with them, almost like the two school had become one.

She got to the dorm building and started looking for her dorm, number 610 ( _Author's note: This number is the Athena Cabin(6) and the Aphrodite Cabin(10) together.)_ After several flights of stairs she finally found her dorm room, the dorm was fairly small but had a nice living room with a bright red couch and a tv, the kitchen was but and nice with a small table in the corner. There were three bedrooms and each room was painted a different color, there was the light pink room, the blue-grayish room and the white room. Piper decided for the light pink room and brought her suitcase into her room. She started unpacking, when she heard the front door open. She walked out of her room and saw her best friend Annabeth pulling her suitcase into the dorm. "Annabeth!" she yelled and tackled her with a hug.

"Ow, watch the ribs." Annabeth said extracting herself from the hug. "Good to see you to Piper."

Piper smiled at Annabeth, glad to see her best friend again. Annabeth smiled back for a quick second but then her smile melted away and a serious expression replaced it, "Did you hear the news?"

Piper knitted her eyebrows "What news?"

"Well, Mr.D our headmaster and the headmaster of Jupiter Academy have decided to combine the schools."

"So that's why I saw so many kids from Jupiter Academy."

"Yeah. Let's hope their not all snobby rich jerks." Piper responded soothingly "Now Annabeth let's not judge them, they might be nice."

Annabeth glared at her "I hate it when you talk like that."

Piper laughed and slung her arm around Annabeth "Gosh I missed you so much."

Suddenly the intercom beeped extremly loud and a man's voice said "Attention all students, please report to the gymnasium for a begining of the year assembly."

"Well guess we should head to the gymnasium." Annabeth said walking out of the dorm. Piper quickly followed and together they walked outside. They headed towards a big red building with GYM written over the entrance. Inside on either side of the room were bleachers filled with students, on one side sat all the Half-Blood High students ab]nd on the other side all the Jupiter Academy students. At the back of the gym someone had built a makeshift stage with a microphone in the center, hanging on the wall was a big banner that said **Welcome to Half-Blood High**.

The two girls found seats at the very back and sat down.

"Piper look." Annabeth pointed to two boys sitting a few rows infront of them.

"Umm...why are you pointing at those guys?"

"Piper come on! Don't you remeber those to guys we hung out with during Sophmore Year."

"Oh yeah! Percy and Leo."

"Yeah. Man it's been so long since we've talked to them, ever since they both moved away."

"How about after the assembly we go to talk to them."

"Ok but on one condition, your the one doing the talking."

Piper rolled her eyes "Fine."

Before either of them could say something else, a man in a dark purple suit walked on stage "Greetings students and welcome to Half-Blood High, now I know most of you are wondering why students of Jupiter Academy are on our school grounds, well the headmaster of Jupiter Academy and I have decided to combine the schools!"

A series of groans rose from both sides of the gym.

"Now now children, we will all get along just fine."

Mr.D continued to talk about the rules and stuff like that.

"And finally none of you have been givin a map of the school, that is because our printer malfunctioned and we could only print them out ten minutes ago, you can pick up a map as you leave the gymnasium."

Everyone started getting up and walking towards the exit. Once Piper and Annabeth made it outside they scanned the crowd for Percy and Leo.

"There." Annabeth pointed to the two boys heading towards the dorm building.

Piper cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Percy! Leo!" Both boys turned around and looked around until they finally spotted Piper and Annabeth, Piper motioned for them to come to them. As they got closer they both started grinning.

"Piper and Anabeth, how long has it been? One year? Percy said giving Piper a hug and then Annabeth, wich seemed to fluster her. "So what are you guys doing here?" Piper asked.

"Well going to school." Leo answered.

Piper rolled her eyes "I thought you guys moved away."

"We did but Percy and I wanted to finish the school year in New York, we had to beg Percy's mom to move back but we managed to convince her and here we are." Leo was an orphan , his dad had left before he was born and his mom had died in a fire, so he lived with Percy.

"It's awesome that we meet again! The four geeks reunited!" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and punched his arm lightly "Shut up!"

Together the four walked towards the dorm building.

The girls walked back to thier dorm room and Piper sat down and looked at the map of the school;

Behind the dorm was a football field and beyond that a big building with all the classrooms inside. To the left of the dorm building were the horse stables and a giant forest. On the right of the dorm building were small buildings for archery and combat classes. Piper closed the map and wandered into the room painted in white. On the bed lay a suitcase and a leather jacket. Someone must have placed there stuff here during the assembly. She went into her room and finished unpacking, as she was putting her last shirt into the dresser she heard the fornt door open. A dark skinned girl with golden brown curly hair walked into the room smiling. "Hi." Piper said. The girl jumped "Oh gosh! You scared me." Piper laughed "Sorry. I'm Piper."

"Hazel. Nice to meet you Piper."

"So I'm guessing your from J.A. Was it nice over there?"

"It was but they didnt have a horse stable."

"You like horse?"

"Yeah. There my favourite animal, back home I accutally have a horse of my own, his name is Arion."

"That's a nice name."  
"Piper? Who are you talking to?" Annabeth yelled from her room.

"Our roommate, now get over here."

Annabet walked out of her room.

"Annabeth this is Hazel, our roommate." Piper said.

"Nice to meet you Hazel."

"Nice to meet you to."

"So Hazel were are you from." Annbeth asked.

"Oh." Hazel said with a troubled look on her face "I live in Alaska." Piper had a feeling this was a touchy subject.

"Oh that's cool. What are your classes." Piper said trying to change the subject. Hazel should Piper her classes.

"Wow. We're all in the same classes, except for Math."

"That's good we, we can try and fail to find our classes as a group tomorrow." Hazel said grining.

"Are all J.A students this nice?" Annabeth asked.

"Well most of us are, except the jocks, there the worst, stay away from them."

"Ok good to know."

"Oh and stay away from Octavian, he isn't a jock but he knows how to drag you down. He hates HBH and will do anything do get away from them."

The girls talked some more and really got to know each other. After while they all headed to bed.

 _Not to bad I hope? :P I would appreciate it if you took the time to wright a review about what I should inprove and what/who I should add the story! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Half-Blood High

- _Hi sorry it took me a while to update, school started :/ Anyway please excuse my spelling, english is not my first language, therefore I am not the best at spelling. Hopefully you enjoy Chapter 4!_

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

It was after the assembly, Leo and Percy were just about to open their dormroom door when they heard talking inside. "You think those are our roommates?" Percy asked.

"No Percy those are robbers trying to steal your fish underwear." Leo answered.

"Did you go through my clothes?"

"Maybe..." Leo said impishly grinning at Percy." Anyway let's go greet our roomates."

"Who goes through someones underwear?" Percy mumbled to himself as they walked inside.

Inside sitting on the couch were two boys, one was a big asian guy with babyish features and the other was a blond guy with peircing blue eyes. They both stopped talking and looked at Percy and Leo. "Umm...hi?" Leo said.

"Hi. I'm Jason." the blonde guy Jason said walking towards them and extending his hand. "I'm Franck." the other guy said also getting up and walking over to them.

"And I'm Percy." Percy said.

"So was it like really fancy at Jupiter Academy, with a really strict headmaster?" Leo asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well it was pretty fancy but our headmaster is pretty nice, she's really young like almost our age." Jason answered.

Percy asked: "Why is she so young?"

Franck said quietly: " Well her father used to be headmaster but he died a few years ago. The cause of death is unkown, nobody knows what happend to him, but there is this rumour that he left Reyna, our headmaster and her sister Hylla."

"Wow...that's awful." Leo said.

Franck nodded.

"Well!" Percy clapped his hands together and got up from the couch. "I'm going to head to bed. You guy's should to, big day tomorrow!" Percy walked into his room.

"Yeah Percy's right let's go to bed." Franck said heading to his room.

Finally Leo and Jason both got up and headed to their room.

The next morning Leo woke up to the sound his alarm. He rolled over and slapped his alarm. But it kept beeping, he slapped it again but it just wouldn't go off. "Where is the stupid snooze button?" Leo mumbled. He sat up and found the snooze button on his alarm. "Ah finally silence." Leo said sliding back under the covers.

He was just about to fall asleep again when his door opened. Jason walked in and said "Uh Leo, you awake?"

Leo groaned "Leo is sleeping right now, please leave a message after the snore."

Jason rolled his eyes "Come on Leo, do you want me to get Percy?" Leo glared at him, he grabbed a T-Shirt and jumped out of bed mumbling: "There is nothing worse than Percy waking me up in the morning."

Jason grinned :"Percy mentioned this to me this morning, while you were snoring in your room."

"I don't snore that loud."

"Yeah right, now come on we're gonna be late."

In the kitchen Percy and Franck were eating cereal, having a disagreement about wich animal would be the strongest in a fight. "No no no! An elephant wouldn't win a fight against a whale, a whale is way to big, he would crush the elephant!" Percy said a smile on his face.

"If a whale and an elephant got into a fight it would be on land and a whale can't be on land so it would die!" Franck responded.

"I give up." Percy said raising his hands in defeat.

"Hey guys." Leo said grabbing a donut from a box on the counter.

"Hey Leo." they responded in unison.

Leo laughed.

"Hey guys?" Jason called from the front door. "We gotta go classes start in ten minutes."

Percy cursed "Okay we really gotta go now."

They all headed out.

Outside several student's were rushing around trying to find their class. The four boys headed towards the English and History building, because there first class was english.

It was the second biggest building on campus and looked very big and grand, with beige collums at the entrance. Annabeth would love this building, Leo thought.

As soon as they entered the building, the bell rang.

"Great." Percy said. "First day and we're already late."

They ran towards there class, Leo was falling behind. He tried to speed up but ended up running into someone, sending them both onto the floor. "What the heck!?" a girl's voice said. Leo looked up the person he had ran into it was a girl. She had beautiful caramel hair and dark almond eyes, she was wearing a white blouse and jeans, absolutly stunning. Leo was speechless. She glared at him:" Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Oh..uhh...yeah...umm...sorry." Leo mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Leo got up and slowly walked to class. He wanted to know her name.


	5. Author's note

Hi!

So I have some news...

I'm going to take a break of wrighting Half-Blood High, I really want to focus on wrighting other things like little shorts and stuff like that. Also I'm kinda blocked so if you guys have any idea's please tell me. :P I will be posting but not as often. Hopefully you guys understand


End file.
